


Misleading

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain tends to trap time, as well as many other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm gonna do with my other fic. I'll see how it goes. For now, here you go.

*...You're hungry.  
*The rain makes you feel pathetic.  
*You remember that mountain that you always see, looming over everything.  
*It makes a grand show, you think, being all big and forbidding.  
*...You climb.

*You're hungrier on the way up.  
*...Smells like trash.  
*You gained 6 HP.

*This is a hole.

*You wonder why this area isn't under guard, or why the mountain has never been explored.  
*It's practically in your backyard.

*What? ....You didn't say that?

 

*You fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it!!


End file.
